


Solace

by lucidshower



Series: Sunflower [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidshower/pseuds/lucidshower
Summary: Mark wakes up with the sun in his arms.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Series: Sunflower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797691
Kudos: 44





	Solace

_ Warm, _ Mark thought to himself as his eyes fluttered open.  _ Very warm. _

Maybe because it was late July, Mark wondered. The curtains were pulled together but the sun still poured into their bedroom, peeking through the cracks of the blinds. Mark felt the sun on his face as he rubbed at his eyes, blinking away his drowsiness.

Or maybe it was because Youngjae was in his arms, his head was tucked under Mark’s chin and arms wrapped around Mark’s torso like a koala. He was mumbling in his sleep, face pressed against Mark’s chest.

He smiled at the sight. Youngjae had always been a heavy sleeper, even more so when he was curled up beside Mark. The weather was hot but somehow all Mark wanted to do was take in more of Youngjae’s warmth, breathe in more of his mate’s scent.

That’s right. They were mates, something Mark would have never thought could even be possible. Because couples like them didn’t exist. Weren’t supposed to exist — not biologically, at least, not when their bite marks only lasted the intervals between their heats. But he and Youngjae made it happen, through the criticism of their parents, their classmates, and even their coworkers. 

Mark let himself get lost in the morning haze. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Youngjae, he thought. They had gone through so much together — that’s how they worked. Him and Youngjae against the world.

“Hyung? Are you awake?”

Mark hummed as he turned in the sheets to face Youngjae, who was cuddled up to his side and still half-asleep. “Good morning,” he mumbled back, pressing a gentle kiss to Youngjae’s lips.

Youngjae wiggled his nose as he closed his eyes once again, legs still tangled with Mark’s. “Gross,” he yawned. “Morning breath.”

Laughing softly, Mark pulled Youngjae closer and buried his nose in Youngjae’s hair.

He sighed slowly. “You smell like…”

“Like what?” Youngjae asked, looking up at Mark from beneath his eyelashes.

It was hard to describe, Mark realized. Youngjae’s scent had come to mean home, to mean mate, to mean the love of his life. “Flowers,” Mark decided, making a sound of content when Youngjae kissed the bond mark on his neck.

“Flowers, huh?” Youngjae mumbled, hands wildly searching for Mark’s. “You smell like the... ocean.”

“I’ll consider that good thing,” Mark replied, letting Youngjae take his hand and trace shapes in his palm.

He felt circles, then stars, then hearts, then letters that read  _ Mine _ over and over again. He felt Youngjae nuzzle against his neck and kiss him there, soft and sweet and everything he was in love with. He felt the sun on his skin as he stretched under the blankets, basking in the soft orange glow.

He knew that their paradise on Sunday morning wouldn’t last long, that they’d be back into the endless spiral of dirty looks and cruel sneers once Monday rolled along. But for today, Mark wanted to pretend that they could be considered normal.

Mark groaned as he turned, looking at the clock on his side. “Jae, we should get up,” he said. “It’s almost ten.”

He forced his eyes open again, ready to leave the bed — but when he saw Youngjae cling to him sleepily, he knew there was no chance.

“Five more minutes?” Youngjae asked sleepily.

Mark laughed and pressed a kiss to his nose. “Five more minutes.”

And when Youngjae whispered  _ I love you _ into his ear, Mark knew that even if the universe was against them, it would be okay. They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> find my updating schedule on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lucidshower)


End file.
